


【345】他们的名字组成了米兰

by BAIR



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M, Threesome - M/M/M, no wife no son
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-18
Updated: 2019-12-18
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:01:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21842617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BAIR/pseuds/BAIR
Summary: 科斯塔库塔以为他会有一个孤单的圣诞，但他最后有了一个“特别”的圣诞
Relationships: Alessandro Costacurta/Demetrio Albertini/Paolo Maldini
Kudos: 9





	【345】他们的名字组成了米兰

**Author's Note:**

> 我发誓我真的没有跑，就是圈子太冷了，我攒了好久的能量条才能产粮，看到大喵的采访我垂死病中惊坐起，加上米兰120周年，又逢圣诞，虽然很差很雷但还是有点不要脸地发出来了，希望能有人一起讨论呀。

临近圣诞的夜晚充满了节日的气息，面容模糊的雕像被彩灯映照，商店里挂满缤纷的装饰。一个戴着圣诞帽的孩子紧紧跟在他的母亲身后，在糖果的货架后面渴望地看着玩具，母亲温柔地允诺，“如果你能做一个乖乖的孩子，那么圣诞老人就会把你想要的礼物送给你”，孩子恋恋不舍地走开了，另一旁推着车的丈夫迅速地将那个玩具放进了购物车，用一袋面粉盖住了它。

这场景使科斯塔库塔——比利真心地微笑，孩子们将礼物认为是魔法的奇迹，但当他们长大了才会看见奇迹背后的东西。双手空空的他想起餐桌上快要枯萎的花朵，在最后买了一束鲜花，放在副驾驶的车位上。

比利还没开门的时候就知道有人在屋子里，尽管他可以夸夸其谈地说一些关于窗台上的植物叶片上的水珠，被蹭歪了的地毯边缘的灰尘，消失的门框边的明信片等等——这个主意倒是不错，可以留给女孩们去描绘一场惊心动魄的战斗。但他只是盯着鞋架上的两双鞋子叹气，是的，两双，这意味着有两个人在屋子里，还能是谁呢？

他放下抱在怀里的纸袋，鲜艳的花朵挤挤挨挨得凑在一起，芬芳四溢。钥匙扭动门锁的声音并不大，灯光从门缝中泄露，像一条金线牵引离家的游子。比利听见了电视的声音，悠扬的男声唱着熟悉的歌词，他敢打赌他的车上有一张这个歌手的专辑，而厨房飘来浓郁的香味，像是一道酸甜可口的炖菜，或许还有一道海鲜汤。这些灯光、声音和香味仿佛充满了这间房子，令它一瞬间饱满鲜活起来。他完全地打开门，为这充满了温馨的氛围深深地吸了一口气，不由得暗自抱怨起来，他们都在家里干了什么呀？

比利走进了门，手中的鲜花碰到鼻子上痒痒的，他低头皱皱鼻子，忍住打喷嚏的冲动——他没有空去拿纸巾。

“这是送给我的吗？”低沉而温柔的嗓音，令人勾勒出一个优雅的轮廓，而保罗马尔蒂尼绝不会辜负这种想象，他接过了那一纸袋的花束，鲜艳的花朵簇拥在他棕黑色的卷发和湛蓝的眼睛周围，一朵粉色的花轻轻擦过下颌。

比利一时想翻个白眼，一时又微妙地觉得送给保罗正是这束花的意义，感觉没打出来的那个喷嚏在心底打转，只能说道，“不，是送给我这个孤苦无依的老头，魅力先生”，引起保罗对此番言论的笑声，他充满安慰，“我敢肯定，女孩们还是会爱你的”。

保罗拿着花，弯下腰从柜子里拿出一个空着的花瓶——等等，原来的那个花瓶呢——低颈大肚，上面还刻着线条简单的花纹，夸张而简约。比利就站在原地，看着保罗丢掉纸袋，整理好花瓶，把它摆上餐桌。深刻地反省自己是不是对花粉过敏，以至于那个喷嚏弄得浑身发痒，然后他意识到一件事，“谁在厨房？”

保罗挑起一边的眉毛，手指从花朵上收回来，“我有点失望，难道你猜不出来谁在厨房吗？”，他穿着一件深色的衬衣，灯光在他头顶闪烁，嘴角闪现着一个微笑，比利对那种他脸上那种“别说傻话了你还在想什么呢”的神情很是熟悉，他自己照镜子的时候也会看见，而厨房的那个人……

“我对你们两个都有点失望，请来厨房帮帮忙，否则你们还得好久才能吃上晚饭呢”，德米的声音从厨房传来。比利和保罗对视了一眼，这百分百是个不可能发生的威胁，但他们最好还是听着点，以免德米真的生气了。

比利几乎是被保罗推进了厨房，而魅力先生本人则摆起了餐具，一丝不苟地将餐巾的边角放在盘子下面。他首先闻到的就是一股肉酱和炖菜的香味，然后才看到德米，他正盯着锅子里的面条，袖子挽到了手肘，显露出利落的手臂线条，通常人们都会认为阿尔贝蒂尼性格柔和，鉴于他的队友们耀眼的名气和与之匹配的脾气，但米兰的球员们可不这么认为。“我猜，你大概没怎么用这个厨房，除了咖啡机之外”，德米一边说一边用夹子裹上浓郁的肉酱，然后装到盘子里。比利摸了摸鼻子，“坦白地说，我确实很少用”。他看完了一圈之后，意识到他的朋友真是一位厨艺大师，于是只好拌起了沙拉，以显示自己的厨艺。

阿尔贝蒂尼、马尔蒂尼、科斯塔库塔联系得如此紧密，对他们自己而言也未能预见，毕竟在年龄段里他们都有自己更熟悉的队友。最初是比利和保罗，他们在青年队相遇，谁会没有听过青年队的那个男孩呢，大名鼎鼎的马尔蒂尼，他比一些新来的球员还有名。必须要说明的是，青年队仍然有很多比赛，队员之间也并不是那么单纯，每一个位置上都有两到三个球员，他们离职业球员只差一步，而所有人都希望留在米兰。总之，在青年队的共同比赛和训练让他们成了朋友。

而德米略有些不同，他比保罗还小一些，在比利和保罗的一线队首秀过几年之后，他才进入首发。事实是保罗分别连接了他们，保罗和德米留在了米兰，而比利自己则去了蒙扎，他们也许就是在那时候成为朋友的。之后德米去过帕多瓦，又回到米兰。

将他们三个人联系在一起的重要因素来自球队，在首秀后的两三年内他们都站稳了一线队首发的位置，而大部分的队友们都视他们为小孩，乐见他们互相玩闹——好吧，他们就是小孩，比利想起德米因为踢伤了埃瓦尼而哭泣的样子，暗自微笑。

他们分工明确，很快就弄完了一切，比利在厨房开酒瓶的时候甚至先和德米喝了一杯，“为了你的优秀厨艺！”，他这样说着，然后他才把酒和酒杯拿出去。事实上，没超过十分钟，他们就吃上了晚餐，有汤、沙拉、炖菜、烤牛肉和肉酱面，不能说不丰盛。

餐前祈祷完，比利看着面前的叉子，仔细回忆这是什么时候购买的餐具，叉子的花纹上显然没有答案，他毫无印象了。这使比利意识到他多久没在这张桌子上吃过饭了，以至于这场景看起来非常陌生。

保罗坐在德米的对面，对着他微笑，告诉德米自己多么喜欢那道花了一个半小时的炖菜，德米回以一个隐含自豪和羞涩的笑容。过去的十年里，他们无数次坐在米兰的各个餐厅里一起吃饭，以至于对彼此的口味了若指掌。保罗、德米和比利为彼此的健康、家人的健康、球队的成绩一次又一次地举杯，以及意大利的荣耀。巴雷西退役之后，保罗作为队长注定要承担俱乐部和国家队的双重责任，越是在俱乐部收获更多的荣耀，他们越是希望能够为意大利夺得一颗星星，而他们都坚信自己能做到。

晚饭很好吃，德米用了一些新的调料，带来不同的风味感受。保罗开玩笑地说，“如果可以，我要把德米的厨房偷回自己家”，比利兴致昂扬地给他出主意，“不如把德米偷回去，还可以让他给你做饭你”。他们停顿了一会，沉浸在想象保罗半夜去德米家里把人拖回去的场景里，德米笑着摇了摇头，“我可不能让米兰的队长出现在警察局”。

那时他们脸上的肌肉都因为笑得太多而有些酸痛。

这样轻松愉快的晚餐时光仿佛可以保存到永远，又仿佛一眨眼就结束了，比利抬起头看见时钟才惊讶地发现距离他回家已经度过了三个多小时了，他仿佛失去了对时间的感受力，阳光和时间一起快速地从他的感知里消失，天黑了。

他们无耻地把盘子留在了洗碗池，等待清洁人员的处理。德米往后靠在沙发上，身体放松，嘴角有一个小而真实的笑容，他的手掌随意地放在比利的膝盖上。电视机里放着一档音乐节目，保罗在他的旁边，肩并着肩，脸上有一点微醺的神采，专注地看着节目。

比利能感受到德米手掌的温度，身边保罗的呼吸，人的温度不应该像一块火炭一样灼热，而沉默也从未像现在一样变得轻柔而长久。酒精使一切感知变得既迟钝又敏锐，他们年轻的时候，在辛苦而重复的训练后仍然想要去市区玩闹，在彼此的公寓里睡上短暂的几个小时，而现在，他们在一顿晚餐后像他们的父母一样，坐在沙发上看电视节目。

令人惊异地是，这种感觉就像羽毛落下拂过皮肤一样，有点奇特，但洁白温暖，平静像鸟儿一样栖息在骨头里，保罗注视着他，蓝绿的眼睛睁大了些。比利不知道现在自己是什么表情，但保罗很快从嘴角蔓延出一个笑容，点亮了他的眼睛，然后他靠近。

呼吸漂浮在周围，轻柔的触碰只了持续一会，比利将手按向保罗的脑后，他们无需在这种时候追求优雅。保罗抬起手臂，环住了他的肩膀，毫不害羞地交换着空气和温暖，舌尖互相摩擦剐蹭，在口腔里激起细微的电流，他们从喉咙里发出愉悦的呻吟，那种感觉非常好。

直到保罗主动结束了这个吻，比利还享受着那种余韵，然后他才意识到，德米正在旁边看着他们。他盘腿坐了起来，手托在下巴上，他的脸颊同样发红，眼睛染成了黑色，他和他们一样享受这个吻。“那么该去卧室了，不是吗？”，德米的声音比往常沉了一个调，那声音使比利战栗，皮肤紧绷，他感觉到火焰从皮肤下席卷。

在去卧室的路上，比利花了一秒去思考他原本的节日计划，一片空白只有选择放弃，他控制住自己想要抚摸保罗的卷发或是德米的手臂的冲动，而保罗和德米也绝不是无动于衷，他能听到抑制的呼吸和细微的声音，但他们仍然是进了门之后才开始边触碰彼此边脱掉衣服。

保罗坐在——倒在——柔软舒适的床单上，将衬衫和裤子留在了地板，像一只优美的野兽舒展开身体。“你刚刚太性感了”，他的眼睛闪闪发光，仰头盯着德米。

他看上去很好，很漂亮，丝绸或天鹅绒的床单会更适合他，而这样的保罗是属于他们的。德米允许自己有那么一秒钟放纵邪恶的幻想，然后把那些推到一边，他们互相照顾，而不是互相伤害。

德米只脱掉了一件上衣，就坐在保罗的旁边，手掌在他的背上抚摸，或挑逗，时不时拨弄他的卷发，偶尔碰到了某个地方使保罗发出短促的笑声，更多的时候那些动作使他颤抖，像是水逐渐升温翻滚，烧红了他的脸颊。

保罗决心夺回控制权，他用了点力往下滑到德米腰部的位置，伸手去解开裤子，黑色的三角裤——啊，他还能期待什么呢。保罗用鼻尖拱了下布料里鼓涨的阴茎，听见头顶传来一声喘息，他有些得意地微笑，然后拉开内裤，张嘴含住了半勃的阴茎，粗长、温凉而带有一点点的咸涩。

德米的感受却激烈多了，相比于阴茎，口腔的温度火热，湿滑灵巧的舌头舔舐着阴茎，把顶端到囊袋都细致地照顾一遍，舌尖吸吮小孔，体贴，且带着刻意的技巧—太多的技巧了。“保罗…啊、”，德米气喘吁吁，战栗在快感下。即使如此，更吸引他的是保罗的蓝绿眼眸，含情而充满水光，卷曲的睫毛颤抖，眼尾布满红晕，保罗舔过中端紧绷的褶皱，对德米送上狡黠的微笑——是我让你如此情不自禁。

比利发现这次他被落下了，一颗卷发脑袋埋在德米的下腹处，上下起伏，而德米看上去有点眩晕，要么是他有点低血压，要么是他感觉很舒服，而比利决定相信后者。至于被落下，这种情况在他们选择三个人以来就发生过不少次，这算是一点点缺憾。所以他只是耸了耸肩，然后从抽屉里找出润滑剂——他自己有点遗憾，他最喜欢的味道没有了，不过柑橘味也不算太差。尽管比利早已知道他的朋友们无暇顾及，但他很快被这一幕迷住了。他看到卷发掩盖了保罗的脸颊，他低垂睫毛，后背光裸，骨头有些隐约地透出肌肉，被薄薄的皮肤包裹。而德米咬住了嘴唇，呻吟着保罗的名字，鼻翼张开，望着保罗的眼神充满了欲望，性感而危险。

“看来你们很愉快”，比利露出一个甜蜜温柔的笑容，身体向前倾，德米扭过头，吻住了他。德米的嘴唇要比保罗的丰厚，而他们的偏好也不同，保罗热烈而绵密，用舌尖反复纠缠，而德米偏爱控制，他会扫过口腔内每一寸地方，当他们分开的时候，口津使嘴唇变得光滑闪亮。

保罗忙着专注口中的事物，他张开喉咙，放松自己的身体，把顶端深入到喉间的肌肉，湿热紧迫。那种感受让德米发出呻吟，急迫的喘息，夹杂些微的鼻音，“天啊…是的……保罗……哦……”，他要到了，几乎不能再等待。保罗关注着他，在愈发强烈的欢愉浪潮中，用指尖摩挲囊袋间的凹陷，带来了最后一击，德米觉得身体的血液都集中在了下半身，几乎难以思考地挺腰，在快感中颤抖地射在保罗的手掌，慢慢才回过神来。

保罗在床单上蹭掉精液，略微动了动，从趴在腿间的位置改为侧趴在旁边，他抱着一个枕头，脚伸进床单的一角，浑身放松，语气柔软地向比利抱怨，“我好累，你们还在亲……”。比利揉了揉他的头发，有些歉意，“德米很舒服，接下来交给我”。德米接过那个枕头，让保罗半靠在自己身上，头枕在肩膀，面对着比利，温柔地分开腿。柑橘味的润滑剂被涂抹在手指上，仔细地扩张，将那些润滑剂送进后穴，保罗免不了地皱起眉，去适应那种被开启的感觉，但那并不讨厌。

性在球员之中是重要的。

他们用日复一日的训练，反复磨练的战术，以及必须忍耐的痛苦将自己打磨成一个精密的仪器，契合进团队里。比利他们从未讨论过这件事，但他们都心知肚明，后卫不可能因为恐惧而不去拦截，前锋也不可能因为惊慌而停止进攻。比赛的时候球员们的反应其实只代表了他的感觉，而不是想法，思虑过度会导致失败。

奔跑，铲球，控制，进攻，射门，被扑出。

再奔跑，移动，控制，传球，进攻，射门，庆祝。

对方进攻的时候，一个球员封住左侧和前方，就会有队友来补充其他地方。而己方进攻的时候，一个球员带球，就会有队友担负其他位置的责任。他们在年复一年的比赛中精准磨合，拦截然后进攻，受伤然后康复，胜利或是失败。

而性让他们回归柔软。

德米的手指穿梭在发间，带来一阵颤抖的舒适感受，每一次他看到保罗的蓝绿眼睛里如此信赖和眷恋的眼神，总能感觉到一道电流激过身体，让他微笑。保罗全然地放松，在两个人的照顾下情动不已，“啊……比利、…天啊……德米……”，除了他们的名字，保罗还发出一些不自觉的鼻音和气声，低沉诱人，他的思绪被身体上点燃的火花占据，星星点点地在眼前闪耀，其他全都像沉入流水一般逐渐融化。

“可以了……比利，求你了、……”，保罗难耐地恳求，他主动地抬高腰，往两边更大地分开膝盖。比利抽出三根扩张的手指，那里面已经又温暖又柔软，他熟悉保罗的身体，也不再犹豫，小心地扶着阴茎插进去，直接顶上了深处的腺体，保罗发出一声尖锐的抽气。他们彼此之间太熟悉了，什么东西是接受的底线，什么地方能得到最多的快感，什么时候停下，什么方式能让彼此得到最舒服的感受。

比利喜欢保罗光滑的膝盖穿过他的手臂弯曲的形状，喜欢湿热的穴肉紧紧地包裹着他的阴茎，喜欢德米眼眸深深地看着他们。他抓紧了结实饱满的大腿，挺腰往后穴里深入抽插，每一下都戳在最敏感的地方，也不急着出去，顶着腺体带来一阵收缩。“…哈、啊……比利，……啊…”，保罗的卷发散开，汹涌的快感令他难以承受，眼睛有点茫然地看着德米，他的脸颊泛起快感的红晕，眼睛往上看着天花板，小腿在比利的后背上交叉勾紧，让他转着圈地在里面磨蹭，激起浑身的颤抖，发出激烈的喘息声。

比利能感受到体内的激烈的快感越来越接近那个界限，他不再玩弄技巧，而是直接顶入，再微微抽出。比利弯腰亲了亲保罗，“我快到了，让我们一起吧”，保罗浑身打颤，晕乎乎地点头，他甚至有点听不清比利在说什么。比利松开了手，转而握住保罗的阴茎，手指灵活地摩擦柱体和囊袋，在布满快感神经的地方用指甲刮过，用力快速地催促保罗同他一起高潮。

德米凝视着保罗，静静地看着那一瞬间保罗绷紧了身体而后又浑身放松，比利也将软下的阴茎拔了出来。他们并不是一开始就选择三个人的，但现在或许是最好的结果，所有的陪伴和情感都证明了这些。那些一开始萌发的情感，黑暗的秘密，带给他们的痛苦，是当时年少的他们惶惶不安的负担。哪怕是明了心意也并不是幸福的终端，什么样的爱情可以容忍三个人的空间，什么样的结果才是他们的结局？

不止一次地，他们产生怀疑、争论、冷漠，甚至是放弃。是的，不要怀疑，他们曾经放弃过，尝试退回普通的兄弟朋友，但是让他们充满牵连的，阻挠退出的，让他们不肯放手的，是每次比利在更衣室里看见他们时温柔的问好，是他穿着整齐英俊的西装，是米兰餐厅里德米给他们带来的咖啡和汽水，是他洞悉一切的才智，是他们在夜晚的米兰城里一起吃饭，餐厅的烛火倒映在保罗的眼眸里的样子，是他私底下的小脾气，是他们在失败之后沉默痛苦时互相照顾的拥抱和依靠，是他们在成功后无法抑制的感激和宣泄，是他们每次相处时谈话中一闪而现美妙绝伦的火花，是所有，是一切。

德米伸出手，用他的手指抚摸比利的头发，他是他们之中最早剪短发的一个，德米还是半长的头发，而保罗热爱及肩长发，他认为那样既优雅又好看。然后是比利的鼻梁，他的鼻头是圆圆的，配上他圆润的眼睛，显出几分可爱，像一只毛茸茸的小熊。德米的手腕下滑，用指腹摩挲过唇边，比利随意地轻柔地吸吮着他的手指，偶尔用着牙齿轻轻地啮咬，声音有些含糊不清，“我假设，你们不是突发奇想才跑过来的”。

“当然不是”，德米笑了。保罗安静地躺在他们之间，微喘着休息，感受两颗火热的心脏在耳边跳动。他浑身黏糊糊的，又愉快又疲累，但他还是努力地跟上德米的话。

“圣诞快乐”。

他们一同创造了光辉灿烂的米兰，也留下忠诚的名字，阿尔贝蒂尼、科斯塔库塔和马尔蒂尼，他们的首字母组成了ACM，也就是米兰的名字，意大利人相信上天注定，而他们更是相信，他们的人生中不可缺少彼此，就如同不可缺少米兰。


End file.
